Arthur Hogan
Born on November 20 1893 to James Hogan and Mary Frances Sumner Hogan. Brother of Grace Hogan, Agnes Hogan Cousins, Cecelia Hogan, Mary Frances Hogan, Harold Hogan and Francis (Frank) Hogan. Passed away on June 7 1977 m. Naomi Holm 1920 children Myrna Hogan , J Barton Hogan and Sheila Hogan McKay m. Magdalene Frison 1935 children Jean Hogan Kane and Brian Hogan Arthur served in the 69th Infantry Regiment (renumbered the 165th during World War One. In October 1917, the 69th was sent to Frnace as part of the National Guard 42nd Infantry Division of the American Expeditionary Force. Arthur fought in the Battle of Belleau Wood, and was wounded at Argonne-Thierry when he walked through mustard gas in low-lying areas; although he did not breathe any, his legs were scarred for the rest of his life from the corrosive gas. Arthur and Naomi Holm married in 1920 in Sioux Falls SD, and lived for a few years with George and Cecelia Williams in Reliance SD, where Myrna and Bart were born. He passed the Civil Service exam before the Great Depression and became a railway mail clerk, a position which he held until retirement and which helped his family weather the depression. After the death of his first wife, Naomi Holm , Arthur met and married Magdalene Frison. Arthur was working on road construction projects near Rapid City SD, and saw Magdalene for the first time when she rode broncos for the rodeo. Arthur later worked for the postal service picking up and sorting mail by train; he carried a pistol while away for work due to the risk of robberies. Obituary Arthur James Hogan, 83, of Hurley died Thursday June 7 in the Pioneer Memorial Hospital in Viborg. Services were held in Parker at the St Christina Church with Father Paul Byorth officiating. A wake service was held at 7:00pm Friday at the Hofmeister Funeral Chapel, Hurley. Services at Parker was on June 11th at 10:00am, with the burial in the Hurley Cemetery with military services. Arthur James Hogan was born in Hurley, son of James T and Francis Sumner Hogan early pioneers in 1894. He grew to manhood and attended the school in Hurley and also Coleman's College in Chamberlin. To his friends in Hurley in his younger years, he was known as "Irish" Hogan. He served in World War One along with the 165th Infantry. Following his discharge, he moved to Aberdeen where he lived for 27 years. While there he worked as a railroad clerk, a job he held for 37 years. He was a 50 year member of the AFL-CIO. He retired in 1957 and moved to Tucson, Arizona in 1961. They returned to Hurley in 1966 and spent their winters in Arizona. Survivors include his widow, Magdalene; two daughters, Mrs R J McKay of Scottsdale, Ariz, Mrs Martin M Kane of Rosemount, MN; one son Brian of Oak Park IL; two sisters Mrs HJ Perry of Whittier CA and Mrs George Williams of Sioux Falls; 22 grandchildren and 8 great grandchildren. One son, Bart, preceded him in death. CARD OF THANKS Many thanks and blessings to all of our friends and neighbors, for the food, cards and letters. Also to the Hurley American Legion, the pallbearers, to the Hurley Fire Dept ambulence squad and to Father Byorth. Mrs Arthur Hogan, Mr and Mrs Martin Kane and family, Brian Hogan, Mr and Mrs Robert McKay, Betty Hogan and family.